Daughter Of Destiny, Son Of Legend
by DivineDreamer
Summary: What a woe to be a daughter, what a sin not to be a son. But fret not worthless woman, you can undo the shame your birth has done. Melt the ice of this cold heart, and break down the barriers of this stubborn man. Now go forth, wretched daughter, the fate of our two worlds rests in your solely in your hands. [Kag(XN)xSess, Kikyo(CL)xInu]
1. Prologue

Hello, guys. I'm back with a new/not so new/modified version of an old story I had started a long time ago. I lost interest in it for awhile but I've recently fell back into it and I'm ready to begin again. I apologize for the long absence, after the recent loss of someone really close to me, I've been in mourning for some time. But life eventually has to continue on. It's time to put away my angsty curtains and open the window and let the sunshine back in.

Usual Disclaimer: This story belongs to the authoress, do not change or modify it in any way or take credit of it or use it anywhere outside this site. It is copyright of DivineDreamer 2012-2013. Characters of Inuyasha and sole rights of those characters belong to Romiko Takahashi.

Now that that's out of the way! Enjoy! ^-^ Read and Review 3

* * *

Prologue

* * *

The sun was warm on my skin in the scalding afternoon heat. My fingers broke through the soil, the dirt collecting uncomfortably beneath my nails as I dug out the potatoes in Mother's garden. My sister hummed beside me, squatting above the leeks that she watered. I glanced over my shoulder at Mother as she wiped the sweat from her brow just outside the fence, tossing seeds to our hungry chickens. I brought my hand to my brow, shielding my eyes as I looked up into the sky. The sun was high, soon Father and Little Brother would be bringing in the boat with the day's haul for Mother to clean. I unearthed the last potato, placing it into the now heavy basket at my side. I stood and heaved the basket into my arms to carry into the house.

"Half into the barrel and the other to the market, Xiao-Nao." Mother called to me as I exited the gate.

"Yes, mama." I replied, slipping past the thick, hanging cloth that served as our door. I lowered the basket to the floor making two separate piles to sort them evenly. I did not know how to count to high numbers like the boys in my village but my elder sister showed me how to sort even piles by starting with one potato in each pile then alternating in adding one more potato to each pile until the basket was empty. I did this until all the potatoes were arranged this way and then I picked one pile to be for the market, placing them back into the basket for me to carry into town. The rest I stacked into my arm and added them to our potato barrel. I looped my arm under the handle of the basket, holding it close to me as I scurried out the door. Mother stopped me as I passed the gate, looking over the basket I held.

"Do not let him take advantage of you. That basket is worth at least one yuan. Now go." She instructed, shooing me away as she continued to feed the chickens.

"Yes, mama." I called over my shoulder, making my way down the dirt road. The village was lively this afternoon, so many filled the market as I weaved my way through the crowd. I shuffled past the fruit stands, craning my neck to see through the ocean of bodies as my eyes scanned for the vegetable vendor. Spotting him, I put on a charming smile as I approached, bowing my head as I held out the basket.

"I brought more potatoes for you, Xiansheng!" I chirped, swinging the basket before him childishly.

"So I see." He replied with a grunt, reaching out a hand to make a grab as he eyed the basket greedily.

"Three yuan." I replied, sharply pulling back before his hand could take hold of the handle. His hand snapped back as if I was snake about to strike.

"Three yuan? You ask too much, Niū." He hissed.

"You think so, Xiansheng?" I asked, feigning innocence. "I'm sorry, it's just the vendor in the market in the town over offered my father two yuan for our stock when he was passing though last week, but they weren't ready just then. It's a far walk just to sell potatoes, so I hoped you'd match the price. I'll just be going then, Xiansheng, thank you."

I turned on my heels, a smirk tugging at my lips as I counted each step as I began to walk away, knowing what would come.

"Wait, wait!" I heard him call. I stopped, turning to look over my shoulder with a questioning glance.

"I will spare you the walk. I will pay what you ask, because your father always provides the best produce. I will pay." He replied sullenly, waving me over. I smiled cheerfully and eagerly offered the basket as he pressed the coins into my palm.

"Thank you, Xiansheng!" I called, tucking the coins into the coin purse I tied on a string around my tunic. The smile never left my face as I wove through the market, like always, knowing I had succeeded again. Since I was old enough to go to the market on my own, my father had always sent me instead in place of my brother or mother or even himself. He said he did this because I was his best negotiator. Even though I wasn't a boy, I was worth more to him because of it. I never thought this skill of mine was anything special until the summer I got sick with fever and couldn't leave bed. My father sent my little brother in my stead. When he came home I could hear the disappointment in my father's voice as he scolded him. "Xiao-Nao would have brought home more."

Since he said those words I cherished the days that I went to the market for my father, because on those days I was his favorite child. Eventually, I started asking the vendors for more than what I was instructed to ask for, greedy for more of my father's praise. If he asked for two yuan, I would bring him double that if I able. He never spoke a verbal praise like that day again, but his approving smile was enough for me. I stopped and bought a rice cake for my little brother as I always did, tucking it into the pocket of my skirts before heading home. I paused as I approached a cart selling decorative hair pins and ribbon, unable to tame my admiration for pretty things, I stopped to give them a look. I smiled as my finger traced the length of a jade hair pin, even though I could never afford such a luxury, it still brought me pleasure to look at them.

"They are pretty, aren't they?"

I jumped in my skin, my heart beating hard in my chest as I found myself taken aback in surprise by the voice that had come to me from out of the air. I looked to my left finding a boy not much older than myself, dressed finely in a changshan of deep blue. I calmed as the familiarity of his face sunk in. He was a boy I knew well, the son of our village land lord. Though, I recalled him easily because my sister, Ching-Lan, was smitten with him. He smiled at my reaction, and I let out a nervous laugh of my own as I imagined what I must have looked like.

"You shouldn't sneak up on me like that, Jian-Heng! You scared me." I laughed, pressing my palm against my chest to steady my heart. His smile grew as he bowed in apology, reaching out to place a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Xiao-Nao, you seemed so distracted. I couldn't help myself." He replied. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just returning home." I answered, my cheeks growing warm in embarrassment. "I only stopped to look for a moment..."

"So much like a woman to be distracted by trinkets." He chuckled at his private joke. "Did you want one?"

I paused, unsure of his question. It was common knowledge that families like mine couldn't afford such lavish luxuries, these kinds of pretty things were to be enjoyed by girls and women of higher standing. Which were very far and few in our little village. Surely, he knew that.

"I could never afford things like that." I replied, offering a smile. "But I like to look sometimes."

"I didn't ask if you could afford one, Xiao-Nao." He huffed, with a teasing roll of his eyes. "I asked if you wanted one."

"Well yes, bu-" I mumbled.

"Which one did you like?" He cut me off. I looked at him in confusion, not sure of whether he was playing a trick on me or not, I turned my attention back to the assortment of hair ornaments. There was the lovely jade pin I had admired just moments before, sleek and green with a large opaque gem at the end...or perhaps the pink lotus hair pin with dangling red and pink ribbons...truly each piece was beautiful, it would be so hard to pick just one.

"I like the silver comb myself." He spoke. I shivered as his breath fanned over my ear, not noticing he had leaned in so close to me. I followed his finger as he pointed out the comb to me, it was simple silver, with little blue gems along the top. "It matches your eyes, I think."

I had to agree the gems resembled the same blue hue as my eyes. I carefully picked it up to examine it, turning it between my fingers. It was very light in my hands, and when I held it just right the sun caught them gems, making them sparkle beautifully. I smiled and nodded in agreement. "I like it too."

I was so caught in the splendor of the pretty comb, I didn't notice the exchange between Jian-Heng and the vendor until she thanked him for his business and he turned to me.

"It's yours now." He said. I stood frozen in place not understanding the context of his words.

"Wh-what?" I managed, blinking excessively.

"You heard me. It's yours." He replied, his hand reaching out to mine, as he folded my fingers over the comb in my palm. "Take it. Please."

"Oh, did you want me to give it to Ching-Lan? I think she'll really like it, you're really very nice, Jian-Heng." I stumbled over my words, feeling guilty and awkward at the same time.

"Ching-Lan? No, I-" He started, cut off as the loud foot falls of horses washed out the sounds of the market chatter. I looked up to join the rest in watching the lavish wagon pushing through the crowded street. It was the first time I'd ever seen one of them, not even the nobles of our village had carriages like that.

"Hm, so it was true." Jian-Heng said beside me.

"Who is it?" I asked, thankful for the change of subject.

"I guess you wouldn't hear much about politics." He stated bluntly. I know he didn't mean for it to sound rude, it was true, my father never mentioned things like that before his daughters, if at all. People of my father's standing had no say in those sorts of matters anyway, we just waited and hoped that whatever our country decided had a positive outcome for us. "The air between China and Japan is thick, and the Emperor is offering a solution to tie the ends of our nations together by offering his eldest son and heir to a marriage proposition with a "real daughter of China."

"A real daughter of China?" I asked, cocking a brow in confusion.

"My father said this means to the daughter of the most dirt poor man in the poorest village of China." He scoffed. "I suppose they mean to find one here."

"The poorest family in our village?.." I thought to out loud, possibly families much like my own. Fisherman or farmers who lost their crops to the winter months or drought with no sons to plow the fields. A family came to mind, I recalled seeing their daughters wandering around picking bits of food from the pig trough. None of them were marrying age as I recalled.

"I wonder who will be saddled with it. There are only a hand full of girls who are marrying age." He commented, as if he knew where my thoughts had dwelled. "You'll be safe. You're not yet sixteen. Ching-Lan thou-"

"There are families poorer than mine." I cut him off, wanting to repel the slightest possibility from my mind.

"Not with eligible daughters." He mumbled so low I barely caught it. There was a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach filling with worry as we watched the wagon continue on down the dirt road. Maybe there was an even poorer man with a daughter in the next village.

"I should return home soon or Mother will send Ching-Lan after me." I said, breaking the pause of silence. Jian-Heng nodded and waved me off as I wandered down the road home, holding in a deep breath I knew I would be holding until I was sure I would find no carriage outside our home.

I closed my eyes as I trekked up the hill that lead to our home, praying that when I opened them the only thing I would find would be my sister and Mother in the garden where I had left them or even the silhouettes of my Father and little brother as they came in from the boat. As I reached the top I slowly opened my eyes, a long sigh of relief leaving me as our house came into view, absent of the glamorous wagon we'd seen. I smiled as I ran the rest of the way, filled with a joy I did not fully understand. My sister waved to me from her perch on the fence post as I approached.

"Took you long enough, slow-poke. Mother was about to send me after you." She teased, swinging her legs back and forth. "Did you see that fancy carriage pass through? It looked as though it came through the market."

"Yes, I saw it." I replied, leaning against the wall of the chicken house beside her.

"I wonder who it is. Someone important surely, I've never seen a wagon like that." She said dreamily.

"Jian-Heng said his father told him it was sent by the Emperor to bring back a bride for his heir." I informed her.

"You met Jian-Heng at the market?" She squeaked with delight. I rolled my eyes teasingly at her selective hearing, a twang of guilt reminding me suddenly of the comb in my pockets. I shook it away from my mind, deciding that I would keep it a secret to only myself.

"Yes, he said if we are lucky they will take you." I teased. She scoffed and feigned a look of hurt as she slid down from the fencepost, nudging her shoulder against mine. We both laughed, as she leaned against my shorter frame.

"Why is the Emperor looking for a bride for his son in China?" She asked thoughtfully.

"Jian-Heng's father said he hopes a marriage between our countries will bring an end to the war. That to demonstrate his charity he would bring back a real daughter of China." I laughed as I caught her confused expression, knowing I had probably worn this same look. "A poor man's daughter."

She shook her head and smiled, her head resting within the crook of my neck as we gazed off into the evening sky. I could see Father and little brother in the distance, the day's catch tossed over my father's shoulder while my brother carried buckets full of mussels and oysters he had dived for.

"Would it be so bad? To be the wife of the next Emperor, I mean." My sister asked suddenly. I furrowed my brows, unsure of how to answer. "I imagine it would be better than any future we'll have. Daughter-in-laws to a pig farmer if we're lucky."

My heart ached as I found myself unable to deny the truth of her words. My sister and I would never be destined for anything other than a life of labor and unhappiness. These are the woes of women, this is the curse of being born a daughter.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Laments Of A Chinese Mother

Standard disclaimer: This story belongs to the authoress, do not change or modify it in any way or take credit of it or use it anywhere outside this site. It is copyright of DivineDreamer 2012-2013. Characters of Inuyasha and sole rights of those characters belong to Romiko Takahashi. I also do not own the poem by Joan I. Siegal from Peach Girl: Poems For A Chinese Daughter.

Now that that's out of the way! Enjoy! ^-^ Read and Review 3

* * *

I ran a finger along the base of my silver comb, feeling each faceted jewel as I recalled the way they reflected so beautifully in the sunlight. I quickly stuffed it back into the trunk that held my clothing as my sister's footsteps grew closer from the stairs. I collected myself, sitting down atop the trunk, turning my attention to the rising sun that was spilling light into the loft as she peaked her head in.

"Oh, you're up." She said. "I was just coming to wake you. Mother said to hurry, the leeks and cabbage are ready to be harvested."

"Ah! I'm coming." I said, pulling my tunic over my night dress as I scrambled downstairs. I ate my breakfast in silence, though my thoughts where everywhere but on the rice I pushed around in my bowl.

"Xiao-Nao." My sister called, bringing my head from the clouds as she nudged my thigh with her foot. "You better eat every grain of rice in your bowl or you're going to have an ugly husband!"

I laughed at her teasing, nodding and turned my focus on finishing my meal, making sure to clean my bowl. Ching-Lan collected the dishes from breakfast for washing as I joined mother outside, where she had already began uprooting the vegetables.

"Go ahead and fetch some water for your sister. I will finish here." She instructed. I nodded and snatched the bucket hanging from the fence post making my way to the water pump. Placing the bucket beneath the spout I pumped the lever. I paused as my ears caught the sound of horse hooves, raising my head catching a glimpse of the Imperial wagon making way towards the market. My curiosity spiked in an instant, pumping faster as the bucket filled. I ran it to the door, sliding it past the hanging curtain in our doorway calling out to Ching-Lan that the water was ready. Entering the garden I saw Mother had finished piling the leeks into one basket and had moved onto the carrots, I hurried to take it inside to sort them.

I dropped to the floor once inside, quickly tossing the leeks into two messy piles. It didn't escape my sister's notice as she watched on with mild curiosity.

"Why are you rushing like that?" She asked.

"The Emperor's wagon passed just now towards the market place. I want to see it." I replied, finishing my task, scooping one pile into my arms to place in the wooden box on our counter-top that held our vegetables.

"Why?" She asked again. Her hands on her hips, following my every movement as I tossed the pile for the market back into the basket.

"I just want to see who's inside." I answered with a shrug, stepping outside to retrieve the basket of carrots mother had now finished unearthing before returning inside. "Don't you want to know too?"

"Maybe. But whoever is in there wouldn't be anyone too important." She answered, pouring the bucket of water into the wash basin.

"Maybe it's the Emperor's son himself who came to pick his own bride." I suggested, sorting through the carrots.

"Do you think so?" Ching-Lan cried out gleefully. "That would be romantic, don't you think? Coming to search for the most beautiful girl in all of China to be his bride."

"From what Jian-Heng said more the most unfortunate daughter in all of China." I corrected.

"That doesn't sound as romantic." She scoffed.

"I guess not." I agreed, tossing the carrots for market into the basket with the leeks. She shooed me towards the door before I could gather the rest.

"I'll get them, you better hurry if you want to see who is inside." She said. I smiled and hoisted the basket into my arms, pushing past the curtain.

"Xiao-Nao!" Mother called as I sprinted past the gate.

"I won't let him trick me, I promise!" I called, already half way up the hill.

The atmosphere in the market was different than usual as I weaved around the idle bodies, nearly everyone's attention was held by the same thing: the strange carriage outside the house belonging to Madam Fong the village matchmaker. I couldn't pull my gaze from it either as I stumbled through the crowd towards the vendor.

"What do you have for me today?" The vendor asked, breaking my trance. I smiled and offered the basket for him to view.

"Four yuan." I answered curtly, holding my free hand out to accept the coins, my eyes wandering back towards the carriage to see if it was still there. I gasped as Madam Fong's door opened from behind the carriage, a glint of silver from the opposite side catching my eye, causing me to miss the vendor's reply. I felt the coins being pressed into my palm and the weight leaving my arm as he took the basket but I did not tear my eyes away from the carriage until it had began to pull away down the dirt road that lead towards our house. I finally turned my attention to the coins in my hand, glaring at him in frustration as I realized he'd only given me three. He had already unloaded the vegetables and was pushing my empty basket towards me. I grudgingly snatched it, knowing it was too late to compromise now, tucking the coins into my coin purse. I sighed, telling myself that I shouldn't be greedy, he had still given me more than the basket was worth. Tucking the basket under my arm I stopped to by a rice cake for my brother and made my way home.

* * *

"Nearly three yuan. Same as yesterday." My father stated, seeming pleased as he examined the coins I placed in his hand. He placed his free hand on my head, patting it gently before shooing me off as he sat down to his dinner.

"You asked too much for such a small basket, Xiao-Nao, the merchants will think us greedy and unfair. They won't want to do business with us anymore, then what will we do?" Mother scolded, placing a bowl of rice in front of my little brother. She always did this, and I never understood. She reminded me as I left each time I went to market not to let them cheat me, and when I came back with more than what she told me to ask she scolded me for cheating them. My father never commented on this, but I don't think he understood either.

"Yes, mama. I won't ask for so much next time." I promised, though we both knew it was a promise I couldn't keep. I gathered the empty dishes from the table, placing them into the wash basin as Ching-Lan brought in the bucket of water, stepping aside so she could fill it. I took the bucket after she'd emptied it, shouldering it as I pushed open the cloth. I stepped back with a loud shriek, finding Madam Fong standing just behind our cloth door, peering in at me from the shadows of the night. The bucket fell to the floor with a clunk as I pressed my hands to my heart, feeling as though it was going to burst from my chest in shock.

"I'm sorry, child, I didn't mean to give you a fright, I was about to knock." Madam Fong spoke, stepping in. Her voice was thick and raspy and quite unpleasant. I hesitantly bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Madam Fong, you startled me is all." I replied shyly, picking up the bucket I'd dropped.

"Madam Fong, we weren't expecting you, I apologize." Mother spoke.

"No frets, my dear, I've been visiting every house in the village this day on a request from the Emperor. I came to inquire of any eligible daughters you may have." Madam Fong replied. My mother gaped, stunned it seemed, for a moment before nodding her understanding.

"I see. We have two daughters. Xiao-Nao the youngest and our Ching-Lan." Mother informed her, gesturing to the two of us. Madam Fong nodded and pulled a scroll and quill from the sleeve of her qipao. She pulled the red string that bound the scroll free, letting it unravel before she began writing.

"What are the ages of your daughters?" She asked, not looking up from her writing.

"Ching-Lan is eighteen and Xiao-Nao is fifteen." Mother answered.

"The eldest is of ripe marrying age and you have not yet made arrangements for her?" Madam Fong asked looking up from the scroll.

"There is no family with an eligible son that will have our Ching-Lan at this time..." Mother answered hestitantly.

"Yes, it's a pity. She's lovely to look at, but a fisherman's daughter is hardly a prize..." Madam Fong said. Ching-Lan's face scrunched up at this, it was a harsh truth, but it was a truth no less. My sister was what most would consider a rare beauty in a village like ours; a flower among weeds. With long onyx hair that fell past the waist of her tall, slender frame and with skin that was delicate and milky white despite the time she spent under the sun. Her eyes were the same coal color as my mother's; lighting up with every emotion they felt. Though she lacked some of the curves most women possessed, she was lean and elegant none the less. But none of this would change the fact that she the daughter of poor man in the eyes of prospective families. Though I knew compared to my rough, tanned skin and wild mane of onyx waves, Ching-Lan would still marry better than I despite her misfortune.

"She may be in luck. Perhaps her fortune will change." Madam Fong smiled. "As of now, there are but three other girls of marrying age in this village, two are daughters of higher standing, and the Emperor's writ has expressed that he wishes to bring back a girl of remarkably lower standing for his son to prove his loyalty and compassion to China. There is another besides your Ching-Lan that would fit this, but her family has made the beginning arrangements with another and it may be too late to back out now."

"The Emperor plans to marry his son to a commoner's daughter?" My father asked.

"Yes, that is his wish." Madam Fong replied. "It is my duty as a matchmaker of course to help find a suitable union."

"Yes, of course." Mother said.

"I will come again within the next day or so, so next time, it will be less of a surprise." Madam Fong smiled, bowing her head before exiting. My mother turned to look at my father, they shared a moment of internal thought, before Mother spoke.

"Ching-Lan...Xiao-Nao. Take your brother to bed. If this arrangement should happen, there are many things I must plan without much time to do it." Mother instructed.

* * *

The news came sooner than expected; with no other eligible girls of desired standing and another unable to break her prior arrangement, the Emperor chose not to prolong looking any further and sent word for Ching-Lan's retrieval within the month. My mother had become like a chicken running around without a head with all the planning involved in Ching-Lan's engagement. When the first set of gifts from her future family arrived she pulled my sister and I away from our daily chores and sent us to the loft to prepare Ching-Lan's new wardrobe from the trunk full of lavish bolts of silk and thread she had received while she handled the chores and plans. We did not complain, sewing and embroidering was something we had always enjoyed when we could afford the luxuries of making new clothes. It was a pleasant change from the sweat and and pain of laboring under the sun.

"What should we make?" I asked her as I opened the trunk, placing it between us.

"I'll need something suitable to wear, I suppose. Like what the noble girls wear." She said, looking down at the loose fitting jacket and worn trousers she wore. "Like Jian-Heng's sisters."

I nodded, fishing through the assortment of colored fabrics as I tried to recall the elegant clothes of Jian-Heng's sister Mei-Su who was always fashioned in elegant silk qipaos, with bright vibrant colors and intricate embroidery from neck to foot. I recalled the high neck, long sleeves and straight skirt in my mind as I chose a thick bolt of coal colored silk that reminded me of Ching-Lan's eyes. I carefully cut the shape I desired as my eyes combed over my sister's shape, estimating how much I would need. Though the process of cutting was always frustrating and time consuming, I was eager to begin embroidering. When I was satisfied, I chose a spool of gold colored thread and began to thread my needle. I closed my eyes, trying to envision something that matched Ching-Lan in beauty and elegance. I envisioned a butterfly flying low over a field of lustrous orchids that swayed in the summer breeze. I smiled to myself as I made my first stitch, Ching-Lan watching intently at my side.

"What have you decided?" She asked, her fingers ceasing their work on the shoe she'd began.

"A butterfly to symbolize marital happiness and orchids for fertility and prosperity." I answered. She nodded, seeming pleased with my decision as she continued working with the shoe on her lap.

"Will you do peonies for these shoes?" She asked. "You're better at embroidering than I am."

"Yes." I agreed, continuing with the outline stitch of the golden butterfly. I looked up from my work at the sound of hurried footsteps as our little brother emerged from the stairs.

"Xiao-Nao come play with me!" He called to me.

"Why didn't you go with Father to the sea?" Ching-Lan asked from my side.

"The waves are too rough, papa said there is a storm coming. The boat will tip." He answered, crossing the room to sit beside me. He tugged at the sleeve of my tunic, nestling his head against my shoulder."Won't you play with me, jie jie."

"Xiao-Nao must help me first." Ching-Lan scolded him. I bit my bottom lip to keep from laughing as he pulled from my side to stick his tongue out at her in reply. I smiled at him and set down my sewing, wrapping an arm around him.

"Go collect some rocks and I will play seven pieces with you." I instructed. "Make sure they aren't too small or too big."

"Ok!" He chirped, releasing my sleeve as he rushed from the loft. Laughing at his eagerness I picked up my abandoned work and resumed to get as much done as I could before he returned.

"He never asks me to play with him." Ching-Lan stated flatly.

"You never want to play with him." I corrected, earning a half smile from her, knowing I wasn't wrong.

"He likes you best." She shot back, who was now binding the raw edges of the fabric to the sole of her shoe.

"He likes you too." I said, turning the fabric in my hand as I continued to mold the shape of the butterfly.

I had just began on my orchid blossoms when our little brother returned, using the loose material of his jacket as a basket for the rocks he'd gathered. I sat aside my needle work, promising Ching-Lan I would finish it after the game. I joined him in the center of the room, both of us sinking to the floor on our knees. I let him count out the seven pieces before he placed them in my hand. Dropping them onto the floor between us, I let them settle before I spaced the stones out so that they didn't touch. I chose a rock, tossing it into the air as I swiped another from the floor and caught the falling stone before it hit the floor with the same hand. The game was to do this until you held all seven rocks without any of the them falling from your hand. We played a few rounds of this game until Ching-Lan became impatient with my neglect of her projects. On the promise that we would play again, he left us be so that we could do our tasks. We worked well into the night, before Mother called to us from the stairs to sleep, informing us that tomorrow would be a very important day and Ching-Lan would need her rest.

* * *

I watched in fascination as our mother knelt before Ching-Lan, holding in her hands a large bucket of odd colored liquid. She quietly settled herself, placing the basin of foul smelling liquid before my sister's feet, a beautiful lacquered box lay waiting at her side. Our aunts and cousins too gathered around her, the same curiosity present in each set of eyes. I looked to the face of our mother, her soft, round face scrunched in an expression of both worry and sympathy as her eyes wandered up my Ching-Lan's long legs, her gaze meeting my sister's frightened own.

"This will be very painful. This is a process best done while the bones are still young and soft, and you are now twice the desired age. You'll be the first of our family to walk on bound feet. This is an great honor. As a daughter your feet are the gateway of your destiny. As your mother your fate lies within my hands. If I should fail...I pray your forgiveness." Mother spoke sullenly, leaving Ching Lan's eyes brimming with fresh tears that threatened to spill over the weight of Mother's worrisome words.

Mother's hand reached to unlatch the box at her side, the room falling quiet, in that moment we each held our breaths as the lid rose to unveil its contents to our eager eyes. Her fingers reached for a roll of cotton bandages, measuring out a long strip. Mother laid the bandage across her lap, her hands reaching out to cup one of my sister's feet, gently coaxing it into the odorous liquid as her fingers kneaded and rolled over the tender flesh. Mother's eyes found mine and she summoned me forward with a jerk of her head, using the same action to gesture me to my sister's feet.

"Repeat what I've done while I prepare the bindings." She instructed, lowering my sister's foot back into the basin. I crawled closer, dipping my hand in to retrieve Ching-Lan's foot, my fingers replicating my mother's previous actions. Mother carefully folded the bandage into a neat stack, a hand on either end to hold it together as she leaned over, submerging her hands into the basin to allow the bandages to soak. While Mother did this, I lay my sister's foot back into the tub, repeating my same attentions to her other foot preparing it for what was to come.

Mother let out a deep sigh, reaching over swat my hands from my sister's foot, trading off the responsibility of the submerged bandage. I watched from the corner of my eye as Mother grasped Ching-Lan's left foot, resting it upon her lap. She nervously chewed her bottom lip as her fingers lightly brushed the tips of the toes. Shooting her a sympathetic look, Mother began breaking Ching-Lan's toes. She wailed in terror as one by one her toes were snapped and tucked under against the sole.

"This hurts I know, but the reward is worth this pain." Mother spoke, attempting to soothe my wailing sister, all the while holding the freshly broken toes in place, the other drawing Ching-Lan's foot down straight, forcibly breaking her foot at the arch.

"The bandage, Xiao-niao." Mother whispered to me. I withdrew my hands from the basin, gingerly placing the soaked binding into my mother's waiting palm. I watched her brows furrow in concentration as she wound the bandage around my sister's foot, starting inside the instep, carrying out this motion over the toes, under the foot, finally finishing as she secured it around the heel.

Ching-lan moaned in agony, her hands pleadingly grasping Mother's arm silently begging her to stop. Mother only pried them away, motioning for me to restrain her. I bowed my head, moving to my sister's side, coaxing her to cross her arms against her chest as I pulled her into a tight embrace as my mother instructed an aunt to sew closed the freshly secured bandages as she prepared the next foot. Ching-Lan's tears soaked through my jacket as she sobbed against my breast. My fingers combed gently through the stringy mass of her hair in attempt to calm her, tucking her head beneath my chin. She wailed as Mother secured the second set of bandages around Ching-Lan's newly molded foot. My aunt moved to stitch the bandages to ensure they did not come loose. Mother's hard gaze lingered on Ching-Lan's feet, her expression unreadable as she critiqued her handiwork, quietly rising to her feet. Her hand reached for my jacket, yanking me away from Ching-Lan. I stumbled back, nearly falling on my bottom as I struggled to balance myself.

"Stand up!" She ordered, hands on her hips as her stern eyes bore into the top of Ching-Lan's bowed head. Ching-Lan lifted her head to meet Mother's gaze, silently pleading mercy. Mother's hand shot out, grabbing a large handfull of her hair, Ching-Lan letting out a strangled cry as our mother roughly yanked her forward. Ching-Lan wobbled on her new feet, her arms flailing unceremoniously.

"Worthless girl!" She scolded, striking her across the head. "I'm giving you a gift, do not insult me with disobedience. Walk ten steps!"

Ching-Lan's body shook with silent sobs, reluctantly shuffling her feet forward with great difficulty. Ten steps is nothing to a girl with unbound feet, but for Ching-Lan, several minutes passed before she succeeded. Mother nodded her satisfaction, draping Ching-Lan's arm over her shoulders, guiding her to the bench beneath the window. She assisted Ching-Lan in sitting, offering no kind words or praise, only silent approval. She crossed the room to fetch the trunk that rested in the corner, placing it at Ching-Lan's feet.

"That will do. Finish your embroidery." Mother instructed, turning on her heels to descend the stairs, my aunts and cousins beginning to rise and follow in a wave of soft mummers and shuffling feet.

I turned my attention to Ching-Lan, she was staring blankly at the box at her feet. A shiver slithered up my spine as I took in the emptiness that had settled within her eyes. Those eyes that were always so bright with emotion now so lifeless and dull. I shook these thoughts from my mind, settling myself beside her I reached into the trunk, fishing out the qipao I had began making for her yesterday.

"I should hurry and finish your dress." I announced cheerfully, trying to draw her mind away from the pain. She looked up at me and I tried not to look into her eyes, the dead expression within them causing me discomfort. "What will you work on now?"

"Shoes..." She whispered, placing the single shoe she had finished yesterday onto my lap. I placed my hand over it, quickly tucking it away so it would not taunt her. She reached into the trunk and pulled out a bolt of blue silk, kneading the material between her fingers for a moment, lost somewhere in her own mind. I caught a glimpse of Mother peering in from the stairs, an expression of deep sorrow etched across her face as she watched Ching-Lan. She pressed her back to the wall so I could no longer see her, but I heard the whispers of her lament drifting through the silence.

"You might have drowned her in the family well,

but her face would come up to meet yours each time you filled the bucket.

You might have slit her throat,

but you would see her blood on the knife each time you sliced a fruit.

You might have smothered her with a pillow,

but you would hear her moan each time you lay down to rest.

Better to suffer her birth again and again than come to this:

Wrap her in quilts and leave her at some village crossroad,

praying to the gods for good fortune as before

when you praised them at her birth

Counting ten perfect fingers.

Ten perfect toes."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Duty of a Daughter

Usual Disclaimer Applies.

Italic = Flashback, Regular Text = Chinese, Italic + Bold = Japanese

* * *

"Ten more steps, one broke just then." Mother praised. She stood with her hands on her hips in the center of the loft, her critical eyes locked on my sister. Ching-Lan complied, visibly struggling as she took a few more wobbly steps forward, her eyebrows knitted in concentration as she shuffled on. She visibly flinched with the sound of another broken toe, but did not hinder until she had finished Mother's will.

"That will do. More than half of them are broken now." Mother spoke, taking Ching-Lan's elbow, leading her to the bench beneath the window. She crossed the room to retrieve the trunk of Ching-Lan's box of fabrics. Our supply of silk was running low as the weeks passed, but Mother had assured there would be more after Ching-Lan received the second set of gifts from her new family. "Madam Fong will be here soon, I need to prepare for her arrival. Xiao-Niao will help you with your projects."

My sister motioned for me to join her, after mother had descended stairs. I sat at her side as she passed me a bolt of red silk, tilting the trunk towards me so that I could pick out colored thread for my embroidering. I pursed my lips, brushing my fingers over the different colors before settling with white.

"Will you make something pretty for me, Xiao-Nao?" Ching-Lan requested, threading her needle with red thread for the canary yellow qipao she was working on.

"Shoes for your perfect golden lilies." I answered, threading my own needle, earning a smile from my beloved sister. Her smiles had been rare these days, since the day of her foot binding her spirit had broken.

"What do you think he will be like, Xiao-Niao? My husband." Ching-Lan asked.

"He should definitely be a Tiger." I replied.

"My perfect match." She agreed, her eyes never leaving her embroidery.

"Yes, definitely a Tiger." I concluded. "He should also have a prominent nose, meaning him to be intelligent and determined to be successful in life. With long hands for cleverness, and long fingers with artistic talents."

"He should be handsome too..." She whispered, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

"Then you should make sure to eat every grain of rice in your bowl or you will have an ugly husband!" I teased, cutting out a shape from my bolt of silk for my sister's shoes.

"I will eat all my rice." She promised, her hands busy at work creating lovely, red peonies across her qipao. There was a loud commotion from downstairs, we could only assume this had marked the arrival of Madam Fong the matchmaker.

"Madam Fong must be here with a news from your husband's family." I whispered, our eyes moving to watch the stair landing. Madam Fong scaled the stairs with my mother in tow, the pair lost in their continuing argument as they entered.

"This cannot be done, I advise you greatly against agreeing to this marriage!" Madam Fong hissed. I heard my sister gasp beside me, my hand darting out to rest on her knee, giving it a squeeze of comfort.

"It is not a matter of choice! Emperor Taisho has already accepted the arrangement in hopes a marriage between our families will end the conflict between Japan and China." She argued.

"That is a heavy burden." She spoke, resting a hand on Mother's arm. "But they do not understand our ways, and this son of Taisho is a most ill-fitting match for your Ching-Lan. None of their elements match."

"To what measures?" Mother asked ominously, turning to the matchmaker. Madam Fong pulled a letter from the sash at her waist, unfolding it and holding it at arms length as she read:

_'_Madam Fong,

I contact you in regards of your request of information regarding my son to aid you in conducting a proper arrangement with his future bride. Taisho Sesshomaru was born the fifteenth of January 1892 at 18:23. I hope this letter reaches you in good conditions and that this information will bring you hope in the union of our children.'

Emperor Hiro Taisho'

"A Dragon." Mother sighed.

"Yes, a Dragon" Madam Fong chided. "This is the worst possible match a Horse. They will never compromise with each other. Taisho Sesshomaru was born in the hour of the Rooster, and your Ching-Lan in the hour of the Horse, this is only makes it more worrisome. He will be unsatisfied by her."

"Taisho Sesshomaru is ruled by Earth. Earth and Metal work well together! Earth helps Metal form, and Metal can release the power of Earth." Mother argued.

"Surely, you can see that alone will not save this unfortunate arrangement." Madam Fong countered.

"I admit this is troubling." Mother sighed, her arms crossed under her breast as she approached us. She sat herself beside Ching-Lan, who was now slumped over my lap, sobbing silently into my skirts. "But there is nothing that can be done. This marriage is more than a mere union between families, it is the beginning contract of a union between countries."

"If their marriage is unhappy, China will be unhappy too." Madam Fong reasoned.

"This is not about the happiness of a worthless girl. This is about the filial duty of a daughter." Mother spat with finality. Her eyes became hard, her hand snaking out to grab a fist of Ching-Lan's hair, forcing their eyes to meet.

"You will not let this misfortune hinder your obligations to your family or China." Mother hissed. "You have burdened your family and country with your birth as girl. This is your opportunity to make amends by honoring China with this union and bringing us peace."

Ching-Lan's cries grew louder as Mother shook the fist-full of her hair, nodding her acceptance of Mother's demands. My mother's grip loosened, letting the disheveled mess of hair fall back into place.

"Your new feet have given you a higher status than the rest of your family, Ching-Lan. This is my gift to you, do not dishonor me." Mother said, her voice coming softer. The same hand that had just moments before caused my sister's tears, soothingly smoothing over the length of her hair.

"I will not dishonor you." Ching-Lan sobbed.

I couldn't bare to watch anymore, I quickly dismissed myself, rushing down the stairs and out the doorway. Circling around our house, I pressed myself against the back wall so that I could allow my tears some privacy as they spilled over. I ached for my sister, the pain of her fate weighing heavily on my heart. Being unhappy in marriage was not foreign to a woman. Daughters were often married off to men they had never seen until their wedding day. They suffered the scorn and hate of their mother-in-laws and great embarrassment when their husbands brought concubines into the homes they worked hard to maintain. As a daughter this kind of unhappiness was expected and something we knew we would one day feel. But every daughter, deep within their hearts, wished for a husband that would love them. I knew it was something my sister had always hoped for, and me for own self. My heart hurt so badly knowing how much Ching-Lan was hurting after Madam Fong had crushed any hope she might have had.

I knew in part I shouldn't feel too badly for her, despite this unsuitable pairing, she would still become the wife of a wealthy man. She would live in a grand home with servants who would do for her and the family, leaving her only duty to provide sons. She would never have to work in the summer heat or know the sweat and pain of manual labor. I knew I was being selfish, but I couldn't erase the bitterness I felt for my sister. How could she weep when she was destined for something daughters like us could never even dream of? When the time came for me to marry, I would continue to work the fields until I died or if I was lucky I would become the concubine of a man like the one she was destined for. Wiping away the evidence of my tears on my sleeve, I promised myself I wouldn't feel sorry for Ching-Lan again. As I entered the house Madam Fong passed me by, wearing an expression of sympathy as she gave me a parting nod. Whether her pity was for the sake my sister or myself, I did not want it. I paused at the doorway as my mother's voice reached my ears, peering around the corner to find her holding Ching-Lan in her embrace.

"If there is light in the soul, there will beauty in the person. If there is beauty in the person, there will be harmony in the house. If there is harmony in the house, there will be order in the nation. If there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world." She recited, her hands gently stroking my sister's hair.

* * *

My sister only became more unbearable to me as the weeks passed, and my mother's coddling only seemed to encourage her to be more so. She had suddenly transitioned from an undesirable daughter of a fisherman to a beacon of high status within our small community, as she was among only a few with perfectly bound feet. Much to my irritation, her awareness of her new standing only fueled her arrogance.

"Xiao-Niao!" Mother called from the stairs. "Go fetch some water for your sister's feet!"

"Yes, mama." I replied from the kitchen, carrying the breakfast dishes to the wash basin. I dried my hands on my skirts, scurrying out the door to fetch the bucket from outside and carrying it to the water-pump. I filled it just enough for Ching-Lang to wash her feet before carrying it up to the loft. Mother and Ching-Lan waited on the bench beneath the window, quietly embroidering a new set of shoes for her future husband's family. Madam Fong had come again the week after her first visit with another letter from her soon to be family in response to my sister's inquiries so that she could prepare gifts for her future in-laws.

The Taisho family was a decent size consisting of Emperor Taisho Hiro and his wife Kimiko, their son Sesshomaru and Taisho Hiro's Imperial concubine Izayoi and their son Inuyasha. Along with this letter they sent the second installment of Ching-Lan's bride price, another large lacquered chest filled with fine silks, thread, and several pieces of jewelry. Along with this her future mother-in-law had included a letter in response to Ching-Lan's request for their individual measurements.

I placed the bucket at Ching-Lan's feet. Her eyes did not acknowledge me as I stood before them. She had regarded me with cold indifference since our quarrel just days before. My mother dismissed me with a wave of her hand for which I was more than happy to comply. I made my way downstairs and out the door, skimming my fingertips across the fence posts that lined our garden. I wandered aimlessly, no particular destination in mind until I found myself at the small pond just south of our property. Kneeling just along the shore, I leaned forward, my reflection greeting me with a troubled face. I recalled the day of my argument with my sister, as my hand reached out to touch my reflection.

* * *

_"He's so tall." Ching-Lan commented, her eyes glued to the sheet of measurements she had received. I peeked over her shoulder, raising a brow as I read from the letter. Taisho Sesshomaru would tower over my sister at a height of six feet and two inches. "As tall as Emperor Taisho."_

_"It would take up a lot of fabric to make clothing for both of them." I noted. "You should just make them shoes."_

_"I want to make something special for my husband..." She said. "Will you help me?"_

_I opened the trunk full of new fabrics Ching-Lan's family had sent, looking through the bolts of silk, wracking my brain for an idea of what to make. I had no experience with the lavish clothes of wealthy men. I recalled Jian-Heng's blue changshan, while it was more elegant than the rough spun jackets and trousers the village men wore, I was sure it paled in comparison to the clothes of Lords._

_"What do they wear do you think?" I mused aloud._

_"Things more extravagant than we've ever seen." She answered. She stood suddenly, wobbling forward on her bound feet. Balancing herself she shuffled towards a large, dusty chest full of old clothing._

_"Baba has an old hanfu that mama told me belonged to one of his ancestors, it was the style worn by wealthy Lords." She explained, removing the cover she reached inside, fishing around in the chest. She smiled as she pulled it out, holding it up for me to see. But I was frozen, my attention not on the hanfu she held, but on the silver comb that had fallen out at her feet. I cursed myself, how could I have forgotten I had moved it when Ching-Lan had gotten too close to my last hiding spot. I had thought it safe in the old chest, no one had touched it in years. I bit my lip, hoping she hadn't noticed, but my eyes gave me away, and her gaze followed mine._

_"What is that?" She asked, folding the hanfu over her arm as she leaned down to pick up the comb. She studied it in her hand before looking to me for an answer. "Is it yours?"_

_"Yes..." I admitted, sharply looking away._

_"Did you steal this?" She gasped, her mouth agape._

_"No!" I panicked, crossing the room to snatch it from her hand. "I didn't steal it. It was given to me."_

_"You're lying." She accused, her eyes growing hard. "Papa and mama couldn't afford something like this."_

_"They didn't give it to me." I replied, wringing my skirts with my fists._

_"Then who gave it to you?" She demanded. "Tell me the truth, Xiao-Nao!"_

_"Jian-Heng!" I yelled, immediately covering my mouth._

_"Ji-Jian-Heng?" She stuttered, looking at me incredulously. Her brows furrowed and before I could react she had struck me. I stumbled back, tentatively raising a hand to nurse the stinging welt she'd left behind._

_"Why?..." I asked her breathlessly, tears welling behind my lids._

_"You know how I feel about him. Why would you accept this? Didn't you think of how I would feel?" She choked out, biting back a sob._

_"I didn't ask him to buy it." I shouted, anger swelling in my chest. "You're getting married, why does it even bother you now?"_

_"It doesn't change how I feel about him!" She cried, tossing the hanfu she held to the floor. "Before this arrangement ever was, I had hoped Jian-Heng would take me."_

_"But he can't now even if he wanted to!" I argued. "How can you be selfish? If he likes me, he may be my only chance."_

_"You? Why would he ever like you?" She spat harshly, her eyes boring into mine. "You're worthless. Your skin is brown from the sun, your hair is messy, you're too short, your eyes are strange and your feet are big and ugly."_

_"Yet he still favors me over you." I replied with venom. I turned on my heels, wanting to get as far away from her as I could. I heard a loud thump, sparing a glance over my shoulder to find Ching-Lan had dropped to her knees, her body shaking with silent tears she spilled into her hands. I bit back any sympathy I had for her as I fled down the stairs to find my own secret place to cry._

* * *

I blinked as a wave of ripples erased away my reflection, my hand moving to feel the wetness on my cheek, wondering when the tears had formed. I sniffed, wiping any trace of them on my arm as I rose to my feet. The sun was hanging setting and it would soon be dark, I sighed, making my way home.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up now!" My mother screeched frantically, roughly pulling away my blankets from me. I peered at her through one sleepy eye, her hair was tousled from sleep, dark bags beneath her tired eyes. I glanced out the window, whining in protest as I caught a glimpse of the red and orange sky. The sun had barely even began to rise.

"Get up quickly! The Emperor has sent word of his arrival to the town in the night unexpectedly. He will be here soon, get up and prepare tea!" She hissed, pulling me to my feet. I groaned tiredly, wiping the sleep from my eyes as I wobbled down the stairs to fetch water for the tea pot. I glanced down the road as I filled the bucket, craning my neck to see beyond the hill, but there was no sign of a carriage yet. With a yawn, I lazily hauled the bucket inside.

"Why have they arrived so early? The wedding is another week at the least." My father griped from the table as I entered. My mother took the bucket from me, shooing me away with her hand.

"Go help your sister dress." She instructed me before turning her attention to my father. "It is so sudden, a messenger arrived just an hour ago saying that Taisho Hiro and his son were to be expected by sunrise...there is a change in the winds."

My brows knitted together as I slowly ascended the stairs, Mother's words echoing around in my mind, and wondered myself what could be the reason for the sudden visit. I entered the loft, catching the shadowed silhouette of my sister washing her feet behind the shoji screen.

"Mother?" She called sleepily.

"It's me." I replied, leaning against the wall. I watched her shadow pause.

"Oh, Xiao-Niao. Fetch my clothes." She ordered, her silhouette moving slowly as it continued on with its chore of washing and re-wrapping her feet. I rolled my eyes as I sought out her trunk, rustling through the new dresses we had made for her.

"Which would you like to wear?" I asked.

"The black one, with t-" She answered.

"Golden butterfly?" I finished for her. I knew the one, I had made it for her.

"Yes. With the golden butterfly." She said quietly. "And the matching shoes."

"Yes, jie jie." I replied, shuffling the various dresses around until I found the coal black qipao with white orchids and the golden butterfly and then the golden shoes she'd made to go with it. Draping the dress over my arm I waited beside the screen. She folded it back when she'd finished, looking me over with her tired eyes. I handed her the shoes for her to place upon her freshly wrapped feet. When she'd finished she eased herself to a stand, her arms held straight up for me to pull the dress down over her.

"Have they arrived yet?" She asked, pulling her hair back from her neck.

"I didn't see a carriage outside before I came up." I answered.

"Why are they coming?" She whispered. I sensed she was asking it more of herself than of me, so I kept quiet. She sat down again, her arms crossed over her lap, her eyes searching the sky from the window for any answer. I ran a brush through her hair, fixing it into a plaited style and fastening it with a thread of red wool.

I returned downstairs to let mother know Ching-Lan was ready to be brought down. My mother sat with my father at the table, their eyes both set nervously on the hanging cloth, as if they expected the Emperor to stroll in at any moment. And they soon would; I could hear the hoof beats of horses in the distance, the arrival of the carriage growing nearer.

"Mother?" I called to her quietly, her head snapping to attention as she turned to me. "Ching-Lan is dressed now."

She nodded, turning to my father, placing a hand atop of his. "Bring her down please."

Father kept his eyes on the door for another few moments before rising from the table to carry my sister downstairs. My mother moved to the stove and I glanced at the table where she had set out two extra cups. I smoothed a hand over my hair self-consciously, I knew it too probably resembled my Mother's swept back mess. My father grunted from the stairs, my sister draped over his back like a sack of potatoes as he carried her down.

"Stay inside with your sister." He instructed me, lowering Ching-Lan onto a cushion at the table, brushing past my mother as he went to greet our guests. My mother hestiated at the door frame before following in tow.

My sister nervously fidgeted with the hem of her qipao, she looked to me as if she was about to cry. Weeks ago I might have held her hand and comforted her uneasy mind, but I only watched on in silence as she was left to worry. I mused to myself as I glanced at the tea cups on the table; maybe they were coming to tell my father that there was an even poorer family in a poorer village with a daughter to marry off. My sister seemed to be fretting over a similar thought, her coal colored eyes shifting back and forth across the room in worry.

Mother slipped back in quickly, pressing her back against the wall she gestured us to come to her. I reluctantly helped Ching-Lan to her feet allowing her to waddle forward on her own as I fixed myself at Mother's side.

"The Emperor and his son have come for you." She whispered to Ching-Lan, her hands tightly grasping Ching-Lan's forearms. "They say the marriage cannot wait. The councils do not trust his word and threaten to revolt, the union must happen immediately."

"Right now?" Ching-Lan cried, pulling away from my mother's grip. "But there is no one to see it, no wedding ceremony!"

"That is not of importance, Emperor Taisho demands you accompany them now, a small ceremony will be held at the shrine within the next hour." She hissed, roughly clutching Ching-Lan's wrist and jerking her forward. "Xiao-Niao, outside. Now!"

I quickly rushed out before them, my eyes seeking out my father, finding him in conversation with who I assumed to be Emperor Taisho Hiro. My eyes combed over his tall, regal frame and sophisticated attire. I smoothed out my skirt, feeling very inferior so close to a man of such power and elegance. His long silver hair was pulled tight in a pony-tail at the crown of his head, the ends brushing his lower back. I gaped in awe of it, I had never seen such a color before, like strands of fine silk. His eyes were light, golden rather than brown, like twin suns eclipsed by black moon. His facial features were sharp and attractive, clean shaven and no visible flaw. He was certainly very attractive and young looking for his age. As I admired Emperor Taisho I wondered if his eldest son mirrored this attractive image. I shook that thought from my mind, and secretly hoped that Taisho Sesshomaru was a dog.

Mother and Ching-Lan finally appeared from the doorway, and I could tell my sister had been crying. Her eyes were pink and puffy, and there was a very unattractive tint to her left cheek where I was certain my mother had struck her for being stubborn.

"My Lord, this is our daughter Ching-Lan, she is ready to honor our countries with a union to your son." Mother said with a bow. Emperor Taisho looked my sister up and down, appraising his future daughter-in-law's worth. I could not tell whether not he was disappointed with what he saw, his face, while lovely was still and revealed no emotion. He turned to knock on the carriage door, peering inside.

"Sesshomaru. Come have a look at your bride." He called into the carriage. I heard my gasp echoed by Ching-Lan as Taisho Sesshomaru emerged from the carriage. He was indeed an almost exact mirrored image of his Sire, but with his tall, lean frame and striking handsomeness he seemed almost ethereal rather than human as his long, silver hair fanned out around him in the breeze like a waterfall of pure silk. He shared too his father's golden-like eyes, though his gaze was hard and cold, his face much like his father's void of any personality. He was what I called 'man-beautiful,' and I was writhing with jealousy as my sister's eyes grew wide with admiration of her soon to be husband, a shy smile forming across her lips.

His stoic gaze raked over Ching-Lan, taking her in from her prettier-than-average face and dark, coal colored eyes, continuing to gaze down her long, slender frame. I hoped he found something about her displeasing as he continued to appraise her. My sister was mostly legs; she was tall for her age, her frame long and thin like the tail of a cattail plant. It wasn't undesirable, but I'd often heard that men found pleasure in the plump, soft curves some women had to offer. I hoped Taisho Sesshomaru was one of those men. But much to my displeasure he continued to take in Ching-Lan without any noticeable disappointment. That was until his gaze reached Ching-Lan's feet. He visibly grimaced, his head cocking to the side, an eyebrow disappearing into his bangs.

"What is wrong with her feet?" He asked suddenly, in a smooth sultry tenor that made me bite my bottom lip. His voice was very bit as perfect as his appearance. Ching-Lan cried out in surprise, every pair of eyes shifted to my sister's tiny lily feet. Mother looked to him with an expression of confusion.

"I assure you there is nothing wrong with them, My Lord, her feet are the desirable size for any high-class woman with bound feet." Mother explained hurriedly, a nervous smile plastered on her face.

"Bound feet?" Both Taisho men questioned simultaneously. My mother's confused expression grew into one of worry as she explained the process and desirable effect of a woman with bound feet. Taisho Sesshomaru glowered in disgust as he glanced back at Ching-Lan's feet after Mother had finished.

"These circumstances albeit unfavorable, will be overlooked, we haven't the time for these trivial matters." Emperor Taisho told his son.

"She cannot move long distances without being carried. I doubt she can even move freely within her own home." His son argued.

"There isn't time to make another arrangement, the council is breathing down my neck as it is, Sesshomaru. This union must happen immediately, and the papers for the Wu girl have already been prepared." Emperor Taisho hissed.

"I will not be married to an invalid." Sesshomaru spat at his father.

Ching-Lan wailed in distress at Sesshomaru's cruel words, her arms reaching out for me, seeking condolence. I silently inched away from her outstretched hands, unintentionally catching the notice of Taisho Sesshomaru.

"Who are you?" He called out, and I stiffened as I realized he was speaking to me.

"Wu Xiao-Niao..." I answered nervously, my fingers fidgeting with my skirt as I bowed my head in respect.

"Your daughter?" He spoke again, this time directed at my father.

"Yes, My Lord." Father replied, his head bowed forward. Taisho Sesshomaru reached out an arm, his long fingers snaking around my wrist as he pulled me forward. I felt his eyes combing over my body, and I blushed in embarrassment knowing he must be disgusted by my unruly hair tousled helplessly from sleep, tanned skin from hours under the sun and most definitely the pale blue eyes that stared up at him in fear. But as I followed his gaze, I noticed that the main focus of his attention was my feet.

"Her." Sesshomaru replied finally, releasing my wrist. Ching-Lan cried out in protest.

"Your arrangement is with the eldest Wu girl Sessh-" Taisho Hiro began.

"Her." Sesshomaru hissed, cutting his father off. "The arrangement was the daughter of the fisherman Wu of Zhanjiang village, it matters not which one."

"How old is she?" Taisho Hiro inquired after some moment of silence.

"Fifteen." Mother spoke, earning a gasp from Ching-Lan, who I imagined felt quite betrayed that Mother would even consider compromising with the young prince who thwarted their union. It was then I felt a small twinge within my heart for Ching-Lan. Mother had bound her feet in hopes of giving her a better future, instead she had unintentionally ruined her. But that small hint of remorse left me just as quick as it had come as I recalled how Ching-Lan had been an insensitive braggart and cruel to me over the silver comb. I felt my father's hand grasp my wrist, I looked up to him, surprised to find the blue eyes we shared watered over with an emotion I couldn't place. He met my gaze for the briefest moment before he released me, leaving me wanting so badly for him to do it again.

The Emperor's eyes dragged between my sister and I before he gestured for me to get into the carriage with a nod of his head. As I moved forward, Ching-Lan reached out and roughly tugged me back by the fabric of my skirt.

"You can't marry her!" She wailed, violently swatting at my face and arms as she pulled me down. "I've prepared all this time, I've bled and sweat and cried and suffered in preparation for this marriage, you cannot marry her! Mother bound my feet so that I would not be worthless. Xiao-Nao's feet are big and ugly!"

"Your feet are a hindrance, making you of no use to me. " Sesshomaru replied curtly, grabbing me by the back of my jacket and pulling me up. He roughly thrust me forward, gesturing for me to enter the carriage. I complied immediately before Ching-Lan could make another grab for me, Sesshomaru climbing in behind me.

"Please, My Lord..I prepared my daughter in the traditional way of a daughter marrying into a family of high class. I did not think of the difference of our cultures. I have failed her and put her through much pain for this anticipated union...I-" My mother pleaded.

"Enough. I will make amends for the harshness my son has displayed. I do not wish China to accuse me of cruelty for the sufferings of a native daughter. The request for your eldest daughter's hand remains in standing." He sighed. Sesshomaru growled in protest from my side, earning a glare from his father who held up a hand to silence him. "I will remind you that I have two sons, Sesshomaru. You've made your request known, as my heir, I adhere to your decision. She will be intended for Inuyasha when he comes of age."

"Thank you, My Lord." Mother crowed in gratitude. "You are a most kind man, China will forever know your generosity."

"Yes, yes." Emperor Taisho spoke hurriedly, climbing into the carriage. "We will return for your eldest daughter after the union between my son and your Xiao-Niao is finalized. We must be off."

He closed the door behind him, and settled himself across from Sesshomaru and myself. I lowered my head as I felt his eyes on me.

"She isn't as pretty as her sister." He stated bluntly and I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks out of shame. "But those eyes...stunning."

"Xiao-Niao." Sesshomaru spoke quietly, glancing at me from the corner of his eye, then flicking to his father. "What does that mean?"

"It translates to 'small bird' I believe." Taisho Hiro replied, glancing to me with uncertainty. I nodded in conformation.

"Hn. Kagome." Sesshomaru concluded. "That will be your name now." I nodded obediently.

"Kagome? It's fitting." The Emperor mused, glancing out the carriage window. He hummed a soft tune to himself, the words lost to me. I would not understand for some time their meaning.

**_"Kagome Kagome, the bird in the cage_**

**_when, when will you come out?_**

**_In the evening of the dawn,_**

**_The crane and turtle slipped._**

**_Who stands behind you now?"_**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Becoming Kagome

Usual Disclaimer Applies.

Regular Text = Chinese, Italic/Bold = Japanese

* * *

The carriage came to a stop as we reached the temple. My heart was beating a mile a minute, threatening to burst clear from my chest. My breath caught in my throat as Sesshomaru grasped my elbow, pulling me along with him as we exited.

"Come, we don't have much time to waste, the boat leaves at sunset." Emperor Taisho instructed, ushering us up the stairs. I followed behind them as we entered the temple, staying silent as the Emperor conversed with the priest. I was surprised to see Madam Fong, who seemed equally as surprised to see me in my sister's stead though she remained silent as well. I was confused on how this would go, in our traditions the bride and her dowry would be carried in a sedan to the front door of her groom's house where they would welcome the bride to her new home. Joined by their families they would pay their respects properly, followed by a banquet. But after the display of difference in our cultures concerning Ching-Lan's feet, a ceremony of our tradition might be foreign to my new family as well. I was brought from my musings by Sesshomaru's hand circling my wrist, yanking me forward as we followed his father and the priest, Madam Fong shadowing behind us.

We followed them to an alter the priest had set for us, lighting the essence as he gestured for Sesshomaru and I to kneel before it. We followed through the traditions of my country, paying our respects to the Jade Emperor, the family deities, our ancestors and my new family. The priest circled around, reciting a purification vow upon us. Madam Fong then placed a pitcher and two cups upon the alter, filling them with rice wine, then instructing me to drink when I found myself confused. I winced as the strong taste flared on my tongue, burning my nose as I forced myself to swallow. To my displeasure, she filled our cups eight more times. My head grew foggy as Emperor Taisho kneeled beside us, pulling a small lacquered box from the fold of his kimono. He opened it to reveal what looked to me like ordinary tree twigs placing one in each of our hands. He informed me that we were to offer them to the 'kamisama' by placing them upon the alter and bowing. I did as he instructed, clumsily placing my offering before bowing my respects. As we rose, Sesshomaru announced to our ancestors and the deities that I would no longer be Wu Xiao-Nao but Taisho Kagome. Madam Fong returned again with a scroll that registered our marriage. I took my first breath as Taisho Kagome, expecting to feel different in some way, though the only thing I felt was dizziness as my head spun from the alcohol. I struggled to rise to my feet as Sesshomaru and his father began to exit the temple, clumsily stumbling forward. Sesshomaru turned to glower at me from over his shoulder, huffing in annoyance as his hand reached for my arm, leading me forward. I stole a peek at him as we descended the stairs, his face bore a look of great displeasure. I hadn't noticed how outstanding the height difference between us. Standing toe to toe my face would just barely reach his collar bone. Emperor Taisho assisted me into the carriage, Sesshomaru sliding in behind me. I rest my head against the wall of the carriage, the rocking motion making my stomach churn.

"We may still make it in time yet." Emperor Taisho mused. Sesshomaru was silent beside me, his gaze focused on the world outside the window. We rolled to a stop, only Emperor Taisho exiting this time. I tried to train my ears on the muffled conversation just outside.

"Your youngest son, he will not deny her, My Lord?" My mother asked.

"It's hard to say whether or not he will voice his protest. But as second son, his obligation is to obey my wishes." He trailed off. "Is there no way it can be undone?"

"Yes..." Mother admitted. "Her feet have only been bound for a short time. They could be forced back into their original shape but the result would be crippling."

"It would seem to be the result either way." He concluded. "Very well. You may load their things."

There was a moment of silence before Ching-Lan was assisted into the carriage. She settled on the bench across from me, her eyes piercing into me like daggers. The carriage shook as they added the trunks containing our clothes and Ching-Lan's dowry onto the back before Emperor Taisho returned, sliding in beside my sister. My heart dropped as the carriage began to roll forward, realizing I hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to my family. I folded my arms tightly over my chest, hugging myself as I leaned against the carriage wall, letting my tears fall freely.

* * *

Japan was foreign. That's the only word that I could come up with to describe it. I immediately felt homesick as I surveyed the new world outside my window. I admitted the scenery wasn't much different than my home yet to me the air, the smell and the people were all so foreign to me. But as we stepped out of our carriage, Ching-Lan's hands holding my shoulder tightly for balance, I prayed thanks to the Gods that we were back on land. I had never been on a ship or even my Father's boat for the matter, and I hoped I would never have to again. My only experience was days of sea sickness and agony as I prayed for land. Sesshomaru and the Emperor lead us up what seemed like an endless mountain of stairs that lead to the Imperial palace. Everyone, from the commoners passing by to the royal subjects on the grounds stood still, their eyes watching our every move. I felt my cheeks growing hot, trying to concentrate on helping my sister up the stairs rather than the eyes on my back. Sesshomaru grew impatient with our lagging half way up the stairs, scooping Ching-Lan up in his arms before resuming his way up. I didn't miss the smug look she shot my way from over his shoulder, but I dismissed it. I had other worries on my mind.

I was in such awe of the beauty of the Imperial palace as we entered through the main hall. The walls were pristine and tall, the floors were dark and made of a magnificent stone I'd never seen before, my reflection staring back at me as I admired them.

"Is _that_ it?" A smooth, feminine voice asked. My eyes snapped from the floor to look for the owner. I found myself gaping at a tall, silver-headed maiden clad in a dazzling kimono with many layers of gold and red. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, and as she neared I wondered if she was even a human woman at all, surely she was a Goddess from the heavens. Her golden eyes were locked on Ching-Lan who Sesshomaru was lowering to her feet. Her expression was stern and her eyes held a hint of...disgust? She stepped forward, the layers of her kimono flowing around her, giving her the illusion that she was floating. She stopped as she reached my sister, studying her with that hard gaze from top to bottom, pausing at her feet as a slender brow rose in question.

"When their women marry into high society they endure some barbaric ritual to make their feet smaller. Their men find it appealing." Sesshomaru stated flatly, answering her unspoken question.

"How tragic." She answered, reaching out to lift my sister's chin as she studied her. She sighed, giving Ching-Lan's cheek a sharp pat. "My poor son lowering himself to marry a useless peasant."

"Do not insult me. She is not my wife." Sesshomaru growled, gesturing towards me. I gulped as her eyes moved to me, making me feel like a mouse cornered by a cobra coiled to strike.

"Oh?" She asked curiously, beckoning me forward with a finger. "Come here."

I slowly inched forward, my eyes on my feet to avoid her harsh gaze to no avail as she sharply pinched my chin between her fingers forcing me to look at her. She scrutinized me through squinted eyes, turning my head this way and that.

"You're not very pretty." She stated bluntly. "But those eyes..."

"They are intriguing aren't they?" Emperor Taisho commented. The silver-headed maiden released my chin, giving my cheek the same sharp pat.

"Indeed." She said, turning her attention back to my sister. "What is _that_ for then? A handmaiden?"

"Her sister. She will be intended for Inuyasha." Emperor Taisho answered. The woman's face looked almost smug as a smile crept its way across her lips.

"Oh? How splendid. I'm sure he'll adore her." She said. Her arm suddenly snaked out to grab my arm. "Come along, we'll have to get you prepared for the ceremony. I can't have my daughter-in-law smelling like dirt."

"C-ceremony?" I stuttered out.

"Yes, there will be a proper marriage ceremony." She answered sharply. "I'm sure you didn't get much of one with all the rush. And as much as I'd like to pretend this whole little ordeal didn't happen, the councils are watching our every move. So we must put on a good show."

She lead me into a room with a large, low circular tub made of white porcelain mounted into the reflective floor. There was a furnace in the far corner, with a long pipe that anchored it to the tub. An attendant nursed the fire, adding two more logs to build it up while another manned the pump, filling the tub. Madam Taisho released my arm, ushering me towards the tub. Without warning she began roughly yanking my jacket up over my head, exposing me. I crossed my arms over my chest, covering myself as she had me step out of my skirts. She shoved me towards the bath, almost causing me to topple forward into the water. I hesitantly stepped in, sinking beneath the pool of water, finding it pleasantly warm. My contentment lasted only for a moment, before Madam Taisho poured a bucket of cold water over my head, leaving me shivering.

"Scrub her hard. I don't want to smell her when you're finished." She ordered, waving the attendants forward as she stepped into the next room. They circled me with hands toting liquid soaps layering them on top of my head as one, a petite female with bright red hair and green eyes, lathered it into my hair, her sharp nails digging into my scalp. The other, a tall, shapely brunette lifted my arms scrubbing my under arms with a rough, texture cloth. While the red-head stepped away, leaving the lathered mess to sit in my hair, the brunette instructed me to stand so she could scrub me down. The red-head return again minutes later, a razor in hand.

"Lift your arms." She instructed, edging closer with the razor ppised between her fingers. "And don't wiggle about or you'll get cut."

I closed my eyes as I felt her graze the thin layer of hairs beneath my arm, holding my breath until she'd finished. She repeated the same actions with my other arm before moving to the apex of my thighs. I flinched, quickly covering myself, earning a stern look from her.

"Move your hands." She commanded, swatting my hands. I hesitantly dropped them, lifting my head to stare at the ceiling. I wrung my fingers together uncomfortably as I felt the razor graze the area no one had ever touched, biting back my desire to tell her to stop.

"You have to be trimmed and cleaned for the wedding night." She explained, sensing my discomfort. I wanted to ask what any of that had to do with that area, but I held my tongue, wondering to myself what use was there to trimming an area he wasn't even going to see. When she was finished she poured a few buckets full of water over my head, rinsing the soaps from my hair. She wrapped a towel around my waist as she helped me step out of the tub, the brunette toweling my hair while the red-head dried my body. Madam Taisho returned when they had finished, circling me as she examined their work.

"Well, she doesn't smell like dirt anymore." She critiqued. "Unfortunately, she's still quite plain looking."

She reached out to grab my wrist, lifting my arm, examining my skin and then appraising my shaved under arms.

"I must admit with such tanned skin and light eyes you do have an exotic look about you." She praised, smirking as spat her next words with venom. "Like a wild savage."

She dropped my arm, letting it fall back to my side before turning to the attendants.

"Bring the paint." She ordered, her slender fingers combing through her own silver hair as she returned her attention to me. "I know it will be difficult for you to manage, but do try to present yourself as mannerly as you can. I trust you performed some of our traditions at the ceremony held at your temple?"

"The rice wine and the twigs?" I asked, unsure of myself.

"Yes." She replied. "It will be done properly this time of course. You will be painted white from head to toe to declare your maidenhood to the Gods. The two of you will proceed to the shrine with the priestesses of our court. When you enter the shrine you will stand and bow while the priest recites the _**shubatsu**_ prayer to purify the union. He will then direct you to the alter where _**san san kudo**_ will be performed. You will take three sips of sake from three cups of different sizes. However, the first two times simply put the cup to your lips do not drink until the third sip or the cup will have to be refilled and you'll end up a drunken mess."

My cheeks immediately flushed with heat, wondering how much of an embarrassment I must have looked to Sesshomaru and Emperor Taisho at the shrine after drinking nine cups of sake.

"The shrine maidens will then move on to _**tamagushi hoten**_, presenting the two of you with a sakaki branch to offer to Kamisama." She continued. "You will carry it together to the alter, place it, bow and then clap three times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Madam Taisho." I answered obediently. She smiled sweetly as her hand came to stroke my cheek.

"Good. Do not mess it up." She hissed, giving my cheek a hard pinch. I cried out in protest, nursing my abused cheek in my hand, my eyes following her as she exited the room. The attendants returned, holding a gold box full of white, liquid powder. The brunette had me hold my arms out and spread my legs while they began to paint.

Some time later Madam Taisho returned carrying another golden box, this one small and round in shape. She silently critiqued the paint job being carried on.

"Hm. The paint makes your eyes really pop out." She observed, placing the box on a wooden stool to the side. "This is the powder for her hair."

"Will my hair stay silver like yours?" I asked curiously.

"Excuse me?" Madam Taisho asked, seeming taken aback by my question. It didn't escape my notice that both attendants had now stopped painting and I wondered if I had somehow offended her.

"It's just that you, Sesshomaru and Emperor Taisho...you all have silver hair. I wondered if my hair would stay powered like that too..." I stumbled out. "It is a feature to mark the Imperial family isn't it?..."

"Silver?" She asked, nearing closer her curious eyes locked on me as she waited to speculate my answer, her hand moving to touch and twist a lock of her own hair.

"Yes, Madam Taisho..." I gulped, she was now leaning in, her nose mere inches from mine as she watched me carefully.

"Tell me...what color is her hair?" She asked, nodding her head to gesture towards the red haired attendant.

"Red, Madam Taisho." I answered slowly, confused by her odd request. Her eyes seemed to spark with an unknown emotion as the corners of her lips tugged up into a half smile.

"Perhaps you will be more interesting than I thought." She stated cryptically. "Send her to me for dressing when you finish."

* * *

They slid the screen door shut behind me, leaving me alone with my new mother-in-law. She sat posed on a silk pillow as she silently sipped her tea. I covered myself self-consciously, feeling very exposed under the weight of her gaze.

"You're very small." She observed aloud.

"I'm sorry if I displease you, Madam Taisho." I replied, nervously chewing my lip, my eyes on my toes.

"How long do you insist on calling me that?" She asked, taking another sip. "You make me feel so old."

"I'm sorry..." I paused, unsure of how to address her.

"Mother." She corrected, forcing a smile. "You are my son's wife after all."

"Yes, Mother." I replied. It felt odd and wrong as it left my mouth. Madam Taisho didn't seem to find it all that appealing either by the grimace she let slip. I thought about my own mother; a gentle heart beneath a hard exterior. Though our relationship was rough, I missed her terribly.

"It wasn't disappointment. Merely an observation. My poor Sesshomaru." She chuckled. "I just fear he may break you is all, as tiny as you are."

"Break?" I asked.

"Yes, well. Men can be sort of aggressive when in the throws of passion, my dear." She said, placing the cup back onto the saucer as she rose to her feet.

"I don't understand..." I said.

"Oh? Your mother never told you about the business between a man and woman in the bedroom?" She asked, a little over-enthused by this bit of knowledge.

"No..." I answered, taking an involuntary step back as she approached me. What sort of business could be done in the bed?

"I see. Well, surely you know what marks the differences between a girl and a boy?" She laughed. I nodded in response as she stopped to retrieve two folded robes from the dresser. She unfolded the first with a flick of her wrists, motioning me to extend my arms as she draped it around me.

"Well, when a man and woman marry. Their _'differences'_ come together on their wedding night in hopes of conceiving a child. And they do so many times after as well for the same purpose. Or sometimes just for pleasure." She explained with a smirk, folding the thin robe around me tightly, securing it with a silk sash. She unfolded the second, a thick white kimono. I could see patterns of swirls embroidered in white thread as she brought it closer, helping me into it. "Do you understand now?"

I shook my head, still unsure of her vague explanation of 'coming together.' She chuckled stepping away to retrieve a long, thick strip of fabric. She wound it around my waist thrice before pulling it tightly and tucking it around the back. The outfit itself was very heavy and I worried it would be hard to walk with it weighing me down. She placed a pair of white sandals at my feet, bending down to lift the skirt of my kimono for me to slip them on.

"What don't you understand?" She asked finally.

"How they come together, Mother." I answered shyly. She rolled her eyes and leaned in, her breath fanning across my cheek.

"You know what is between your legs?" She asked.

"Yes..." I answered.

"You know what is between a man's legs?" She asked again.

"Yes." I nodded.

"When a man and woman join together a man's 'snake' goes inside the woman's 'cave' and releases his _venom_." She whispered to me. I gasped, pulling away from her, my face flushed with embarrassment.

"Sesshomaru will do this to me?" I asked, appalled by her suggestion.

"Well of course." She scoffed, her arms crossed over her chest. "How else do you expect to give him a son?"

I felt the air leave me, both in utter shock of what she was implying and embarrassed by my ignorance of the matter. How could I be so dim? My entire life I had known my purpose as a woman was to marry and have sons, but I had never thought to question exactly how one went about making sons. This new bit of information sent me reeling and left me wanting to toss myself onto the floor and plead for them to return me home and take Ching-Lan instead.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't inform you of this before they came for you." She snorted.

"She wasn't expecting them to take me, Mother." I whispered. "My sister was his intended."

"Then why you?" She asked curiously. By her expression I guessed the whole ordeal was news to her.

"He did not like her feet." I answered. "But the arrangement to marry a daughter of my father was already in agreement. So the responsibility fell on me."

"Ah, yes. I do believe that little matter of hers is being solved at this moment." She informed. I felt a pang of worry. Regardless of my present feelings for her, Ching-Lan was still my sister. I imagined unbinding them would be every bit as painful as binding them in the first place. This time without the comfort of my mother and myself, she was undoubtedly very overwhelmed going through it alone. I tried not to think about it, pushing away the image of Ching-Lan from my mind, not wanting to displease my mother-in-law by crying away my face paint. I glanced up at her, she had a far off look as though she was deep in her own thoughts, though she wore a very smug expression. "Poor, poor Izayoi. How tragic for her to have such a pitiful daughter-in-law."

I had a feeling her sympathy for Izayoi was farce. I imagined it was warranted given Izayoi was a concubine brought in even after Madam Taisho had given Emperor Taisho a son. I wondered to myself if I might feel insulted too if it were me. As if reading my mind, Madam Taisho's hand whipped out to clutch my jaw tightly, forcing me to look at her.

"You will be a good little daughter-in-law to me won't you?" She demanded. I nodded my head, squirming in her hold, fearful of the malice in her eyes. She roughly released me, shoving my face away from her. "You will do everything I say won't you? You won't embarrass or disobey me?"

"Yes, Mother. I promise I will honor you." I cried, dropping to my knees to bow to her. She seemed pleased at this, nudging my chin up to look at her with her foot.

"I am the one _true_ wife, do not forget that." She spat at me. "I expect perfection and I will accept nothing less from you. From now on you and your sister are rivals. Just like Izayaoi and I. You will do everything better than her. You will give the Emperor and grandson before her. Do you understand? If you don't, Inuyasha will inherit the throne over my son. And I will never let you live peacefully if he does."

"I won't dishonor you, Mother, I promise." I choked out, trying hard to keep my tears from spilling over. At this she smiled, squatting down to coax me up. She pushed back a loose strand of my powered hair, tucking it behind my ear as she smiled to me. "Come. It's time."

* * *

My stomach was doing flips inside me, I had never seen so many people in one place before. The palace was busier than the market place of our village as Madam Taisho led me into the the gardens. I spotted Sesshomaru as we approached along with Emperor Taisho. Beside them was a younger male who looked to be close in age to me. He bore the same silver hair as the rest of the Imperial family, holding a close resemblance to both Sesshomaru and the Emperor. I assumed him to be the youngest brother and my sister's intended; Inuyasha. He stood idly, his arm linked with a lovely woman, her long midnight hair fell loosely down her back, dressed in an multicolored kimono with several layers much like Madam Taisho's. Judging from the dangerous aura my mother-in-law was exuding as she smiled at the woman, I guessed her to be Izayoi. I wondered why she was the only one who didn't sport the silver haired style that marked the Imperial family. I wondered if she was not included in this because she was a concubine. Seeing no other rational explanation, I decided that must be it.

I looked instead to Sesshomaru, who was dressed finely in a high-waisted and loose fitting gray hakama with a white keikogi tucked into it, layered with an open black robe. His hair was styled like his father's, tied high at the top of his head. As we reached them, she passed me off to to him, allowing him to take my arm as she accepted a red parasol from Izayoi. Opening it, she held it over our heads as Sesshomaru lead me towards the family shrine, the rest of the family falling in line behind us.

The temple priest and two shrine maidens greeted us as we reached the steps of the shrine, bowing to us before they turned to lead the party through. I could feel my heart beating wildly in my chest, anxiety welling inside me with each step. I tried to remind myself that I had already done this once before, but a voice in the back of my mind argued that I didn't have an angry mother-in-law breathing down my neck the first time either. Most of all I wished for my family, wishing they could be here with me now. I wondered if my sister was somewhere in the crowd gathered around the grounds or even amongst the family that followed behind us. I remembered Madam Taisho's comment about Ching-Lan being relieved of her bound feet and was sure wherever she was, it was far from here. I tried to clear my mind of everything but Madam Taisho's instructions, knowing if I didn't make this perfect she would make life even harder for me. I let out a few deep breaths to calm myself, earning an annoyed look from Sesshomaru.

As we finally entered the shrine, Sesshomaru released my arm and we bowed while the priest circled us, much like the first ceremony, reciting the purification prayers. When he finished he directed us towards the alter, where the shrine maidens had prepared six cups of different sizes; small, medium and large, full of sake. Facing each other we each took the smallest cup, bringing them to our lips for three sips. I had to remind myself not to drink until the third sip, coming close to drinking as the sake wet my lips. We did this with the other two cups before we placed them down. The shrine maidens returned and holding our palms flat up, they placed a long twig into our hands. Together we carried it, placing it on the alter in offering. Turning to face the gathering behind us we bowed and clapped three times. A eruption of cheers followed as we rejoined his family and I wondered what happened now, Madam Taisho's instructions having come to an end. Sesshomaru took up my arm again, leading me forward, I decided that whatever it was he would lead me there.

We followed on until we came to a grand pavilion just outside the gardens, decorated with long tables and a magnificent feast laid out before us. I let Sesshomaru instruct me on where to place myself as he took up a seat beside me, Madam Taisho taking my other side. Sesshomaru loaded my plate with food, gesturing for me to eat while he filled my cup with sake. I nodded, my fingers shyly reaching for the lacquered chopsticks placed for me while I decided what to try first. The food in front of me was like nothing I'd seen before, but it all smelled wonderful. With encouragement from my growling stomach I picked up what looked to be a piece of shrimp and brought it to my mouth. I could hardly contain the urge to groan in pleasure as the flavors exploded on my tongue. I had never tasted anything so delicious, nothing outside rice and vegetables from my mother's garden for that matter. I smiled inwardly as I continued to sample the other things Sesshomaru had given me, reminding myself to mind my manners and not eat sloppily or face my mother-in-law's wrath. The others around us joined in, conversing amongst themselves as they ate, none of which I could understand. I wondered if I would be taught to speak their language or if I would just be made to do chores. I imagined with all the servants to attend to the needs of the family I would have other duties to fall on. I told myself not to think about it, it would all come in time, for now enjoy myself in any way I could before my mother-in-law could begin to use me as a pawn in her game against Izayoi.

When the feast had ended, we along with the attending party rose from our seats. Sesshomaru took my arm once more as he lead me past the tables, his family and the guests falling behind. His mother took up her place behind us again, shading us with the parasol as Sesshomaru led the way back through the gardens. He lead us up through the palace, stopping as we came to a door, the attendees gathering around us. The parasol snapped shut behind us, and I stole a peek at my mother-in-law. She greeted me with a knowing look, raising her eyebrows at me as she looked on as Sesshomaru lead me towards the door. It all dawned on me the moment he pushed it open, giving me a view of a large oak framed bed with the sheets pulled down. The fear of what was to come sunk in, the urge to pry his hand from my arm and run growing stronger as we entered. His mother closed the door behind us, and the moment it clicked shut, the only thing I could hear was the sound of my own heart pounding like a drum in my ear. Sesshomaru released my arm, slowly removing the outer robe along with his keikogi, tossing them onto a side table near the wardrobe. He sighed, pulling the red tie from his hair, letting it fall around him in a cascade of fine silk. I couldn't help but think that even with the powder in my hair, it looked nothing like his or any of the members of the Taisho family. Before I could give it any more thought Sesshomaru pulled me from my musings.

"You should wash. The smell of the paint bothers me." He suggested stiffly, pointing at the screen that opened up to the washroom. I nodded, hurrying inside, sharply closing the screen behind me. I sighed in relief, happy to buy myself more time. I was surprised to find I was in the same washroom I had been in earlier, meaning the room Madam Taisho had dressed me in belonged to Sesshomaru. My cheeks grew hot, unable to believe just earlier I had unknowingly stood naked in Sesshomaru's bedroom. I shook my head, trying to shake out the thought from my head as I undressed. I was happy at least this time I was allowed this privacy. I took a match from the small table beside the furnace, opening the cover to start a flame. I took a log from the neatly stacked pile, tossing it in. I hurried to the pump, filling the tub up until the water almost reached the brim. My arms ached from the exercise as I sank into the water, but I felt it worth it as I lowered myself into the warm pool, the water rising to my chin when I sat down on my bottom. I giggled to myself as I sank down under the surface, my hands scrubbing at my face, watching the water grow cloudy with the white paint. I came up to catch my breath before sinking down into the water once more, closing my eyes as I floated just below the surface until my lungs began to sting in need of air. I came up for breath, pushing back the hair that covered my face. I grunt brought me out of my private moment. I gasped when I found myself staring up at Sesshomaru, clad only in a thin night robe, watching me with a blank expression, his arms crossed over his chest. I crossed my legs beneath the water, bringing my arms to cover my chest.

"W-what are you doing?" I asked shakily.

"I heard a loud splash of water. I came to make sure you hadn't drowned yourself." He answered boredly. From his tone I almost wondered if he was disappointed I hadn't as I followed his eyes to the floor, craning my neck to peek over the edge of the tub, flinching as my eyes found the large puddle of water that pooled near his feet.

"I'm sorry, I filled the tub too much." I apologized, gnawing my bottom lip nervously.

"Clearly." He huffled. "Are you finished?"

I lifted one of my arms out of the water to inspect. The paint had easily come off without much effort I noted, checking the other just to be sure.

"Yes." I answered, assuming he would leave so I could dress. I was confused when he did not move, looking at me with an expectant stare. I sat frozen, wondering what he was waiting for as I questioned him with a confused expression.

"Are you not getting out?" He asked finally.

"You're still here." I pointed out.

"You are my wife." He reminded. "Did you think you were safe from your obligations?"

"N-no...I jus-" I stuttered, blushing madly under his golden stare.

"Get out." He commanded. I felt tears prickling behind my lids, threatening to overflow as I inwardly panicked, unable to come up with a reason to disobey. I slowly rose from the water, my wet hair clinging to my body, using my arms to cover both my breasts and below. I couldn't look at him any longer, my eyes looked down instead, watching all the ripples dance around me as drops of water dripped from me. I felt his fingers snake around my forearm, pulling me forward. I almost slipped in the puddle around the tub, but he kept me balanced as he lead me back towards his room, releasing me to push open the screen door. I did not look up until I felt something hit me in the face, looking down I found a golden robe at my feet. I quickly snatched it up, holding it to my chest to cover myself as I found Sesshomaru sitting at the foot of his bed. He pointed to my left, I followed his finger and found he had placed a cot and blanket in the floor.

"You sleep there." He stated simply. I gaped up at him, cocking my head in confusion.

"I don't understand..." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes, glaring at me from the bed.

"My agreement was to marry you, not share a bed." He spat harshly.

"Your mother expects me to give you and heir." I choked out. Though I wanted no part of it either, his mother had put enough fear in me that I would comply regardless of how I felt. His face scrunched up in a look of disgust as he scrutinized me with a fiery glare.

"There will come a time for that. But it is not now." He replied. "You are a child."

"Then why did you..." I asked. His brows disappeared beneath his bangs, as a hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Anger filled my veins as the realization dawned on me, clenching my jaw tightly, my face growing hot. He had been teasing me! He had intentionally made me uncomfortable and frightened for his own amusement. I wanted nothing more than to scream at him, but I concentrated hard on composing myself. I turned my back to him, slipping on the robe in my hands. I secured the sash tightly around my waist, letting out a deep sigh as I released my anger, forcing a smile onto my face as I turned on my heels. I batted my lashes girlishly, beaming at him with a relieved smile.

"You are so kind, My Lord, I am so thankful you have decided to spare me of that horrible obligation." I said all too sweetly, returning his glare. "Truthfully, I was so distressed! I have been reeling with disgust since your mother informed me of what was to happen tonight. How blessed I am to have such a kind and understanding husband."

His eyes slit into a deathly glare as I sunk down onto my cot. I returned it with a smug smile, pulling my blanket over my head. I knew I should be punished for my disobedience, but inside I was swelling with pride knowing I had stolen his victory. If Sesshomaru wanted a war, I would give it to him.


End file.
